


Numero Uno

by TaraTheMeerkat



Series: A Study in Character Motivation (or, Fifty Shades of Narcissism) [1]
Category: Grange Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTheMeerkat/pseuds/TaraTheMeerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Gardner knew from an early age that he was destined for greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numero Uno

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I started for uni, short little character studies almost, a small piece from the point of view of each of my favourite fictional characters, on what is most important to them and what most motivates them. I'll probably just be posting the Grange Hill ones here, but I might post the others, who knows?

Luke Gardner knew from an early age that he was destined for greatness. He had everything: style, grace, brains, cunning, and a drive to succeed. He didn’t like to act like he was better than everyone else. But he couldn’t help it if he _was_ better than everyone else, could he? It was just a shame that other people seemed blind to all of this. They were always trying to stop him in his noble quest to achieve his great potential.

His mother was the worst. She just couldn’t see the point of his incredible business ventures. She was always telling him he didn’t need to spend all his time and effort trying to make money, not when his family were already pretty well off. She was constantly moaning at him to give it all up and focus on his schoolwork, or to get a healthy, normal, hobby. She just didn’t understand. How would people know he was the greatest if he hadn’t made his fortune through his own unrivalled genius?

The other kids at school were no better. They giggled behind his back. And sometimes to his face. They thought he was crazy, he knew they did. And maybe they had a point. Most people would have given up by now, or at least be set back, disheartened a little, especially having failed as often as his plans had. Even his friends, his partners, sighed and rolled their eyes whenever he unveiled his latest brilliant scheme. He wondered why they went along with his schemes if they were so convinced of failure. He supposed it must be his winning smile and charming personality. He couldn’t blame them for wanting to be associated with a future influential figure such as himself. Even if it did mean being associated with a touch of humiliation and failure along the way.

Not that he saw it as failure, of course. As far as he was concerned, he never failed. He just hadn’t quite won yet.

But he still held his head high. He still knew, deep in his heart, that he was the greatest, an unstoppable force, a mighty genius.

He’d make it one day.

He’d show them.

He’d show them all.

He was Gonch Gardner, and he was, now and forevermore, Numero Uno.


End file.
